


High For This

by SailorSolarr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pain, Rough Kissing, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSolarr/pseuds/SailorSolarr
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are still recuperating after ALIE. Clarke takes it upon herself to help Bellamy relax with a little added medicinal and her care.





	

Lying in the weight of all that unfolded, Clarke listened to the subtle sounds of Bellamy’s huffing, finding solace in his discomfort.

She knew tomorrow they had to wake up and be the leaders everyone expected them to be.

Allowing the stillness to thicken, she let the words of ALIE permeate the room.

How could the end be so soon?

Clarke’s own pain hadn’t even fazed her. She had been so distracted by all that transpired along with the grim look in Bellamy’s face; her thoughts weren’t coming full circle. Glancing to her side, she peered at a curled up Bellamy, hastily clutching the sheets for some sort of comfort in her station-issued bed.

His aching bones caused him to jerk in pain. Not even the pillow could cushion the terror that played in this young man’s mind. Clarke allowed him to wallow a little longer before she gave an indecent proposal, **“How about we go find Jasper and ask him about his private medicinal stash..”**

She started to play back all the times Jasper had gloated about how nice the plants had been turning out recently, pleased at finding his new hobby on Earth.

Grinning to herself, she looked down to see a half-hearted grin on his face as well. A bruised knee and scrapes on Bellamy’s face meant nothing compared to the idea of him being gone.

Clarke allowed the heavy sound of silence to wash over the two of their lifeless forms as they lay in the makeshift bed. **“Fine, anything to get past this ache in my back”** , Bellamy finally replied, turning on his side to smirk at Clarke.

**_One second, she’s the fierce leader who can’t be distracted by drugs & alcohol, the next; she’s a teenager who wants to act carefree._ **

**“What is it?”** **“Nothing, let’s go”** he replied, bracing himself to firmly plant his feet to the ground and rise.

He grabbed Clarke’s hand gently, as if silently asking her if she would follow.

This was their routine. If one weren’t up for leading, the other would take the reigns.

Bellamy could never quite decode such a woman, but that’s what he admired so much about Clarke.

They invested such a trust between themselves, that it completely leaves the other at a lost for words when confronted about their silent intimacy. “ ** _Maybe were just not quite there”_** _, Bellamy recollected telling Raven._

_She rolled her eyes in response to this, as she should._

Gently releasing Clarke’s dainty palm, he rounded the corner to the bustling sounds of Ark Station.

The sound of chatter bouncing off the walls gave a sweet element of home.

Striding side by side with Bellamy, her attention flicked to his agonized expression compared to his meathead demeanor that wouldn’t allow others to see him weak.

**“What exactly are you staring at Griffin?”** he flashed her with a perfect side grin, eyes gleaming slightly past his outgrown curly bangs.

Bellamy was a sight for sore eyes.

Clarke saw past the façade though, letting his cheeky reprise to fall on deaf ears. **“Look, Blake, let’s get the medicinal & get you back to bed.**”

Rounding the corner, past the mess hall, they made it to Jasper’s wing. Peering through the sliver of glass, Bellamy spots Monty and Jasper Jordan, goggled up, hard at work on their new hobby.

Whistling to announce their presence, Bellamy gestured for Clarke to enter as he held the door. **“Ayy, what’s up, guys?”** Monty and Jasper almost responded in unison in excitement towards their comrades and friends.

Their eyes gleamed with the enthusiasm of discovery, sights intently trained on Bellamy and Clarke pass rounded goggles. The two exchanged a look, grinning as if pleased with what they have done.

**“So, are you ready to experiment with our new product, Cadet Blake?”** Jasper spoke with brimming sarcasm and glee.

Monty lightly picked at the greenery under a surface light, eyes fixated on the growth of such an earthly plant.

**“We could never come up with such a perfect masterpiece on the arc, only genetically alter it to get it this potent”** Monty continued **“Get it while, its fresh, fellow youth** ”

Jasper turned around to open cabinet with bags full of picked and dried versions of the herb.

Now it was Bellamy and Clarke’s turn to exchange a grin, turning their focus back on their very pleased friends. Monty and Jasper was a pair to be reckoned with. These two could genetically alter and engineer anything.

Thanks to them, the Arc always had fresh water, clean gas for the heating systems they set up as well as for the rover so, it was only natural for them to do something that would be considered them “goofing off”. **“Is the stash for the two of you?”** Jasper inquired with wide eyes.

**“We will take enough for just Bellamy if that’s okay”** Clarke confirmed only for Bellamy to retort.

**“I don’t think so, if I’m going to be high off my ass, so are you, Griffin”** he huffed while crossing his arms across his wide chest.

Clarke rolled her eyes, picturing the two of them acting loopy as shit in their quarters.

**“There’s no purpose of me- “** **“Clarke, let loose a little!”** Monty winked to show her it’s all in good fun.

**_Only this one time,_** Clarke thought to herself, holding onto the little bit of composure she still had.

After discussing quantity, the duo made their way back to their room.

With the curiosity of a young boy, Bellamy pulled the nubs out of his jacket pocket and breathed in the strong odor. **“Well, the smell won’t be very discreet”** he said, peering at her again thru parted bangs.

She couldn’t avoid the beaming smile on her face for what was about to ensue. **“Still in pain”** she asked softly. **“Well, yes but I’ll be okay…just gotta relax”** Bellamy strode over to a side drawer at the desk him and Clarke shared.

Bellamy pulled out a small pipe, that looked even smaller compared to his large palm. Raven had given them as gifts; blowing glass was a past time she had finally had an opportunity to experiment with. Last Christmas, she passed them out at the party to all the delinquents, showing her more sillier side.

At this point, Bellamy and Clarke had shared that amongst other things in the 5x7 room. Their lives were intertwined in the strangest way. They shared everything, even a bed some nights.

This had been the closest they had been to intimacy in a while aside from drunken nights where they would find themselves entangled with the other, holding on for dear life as they slept, really slept, for the first time in months.

Bellamy placed the nuggets in Clarke’s palm, allowing her to also take in the potent fumes. They giggled in unison to Clarke’s reaction, her nose immediately scrunching up at the smell.

Slightly hunching over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she began to break it up with nimble fingers. Bellamy watched intently as she created smaller particles of the medicine.

Honestly, the pain had started to subside for him but with all the work Clarke had just went through to make him feel better, he couldn’t have said no to experience this with her. All his firsts on Earth had been by her side, so why not add one other thing?

Clarke’s curiosity had turned into eagerness and she grabbed the bowl and packed it. With a light-hearted gesture, she nudged Bell, passing him the piece and matches. She had both been propped up, leaning firmly on the headboard, side by side.

With a flick of his wrist, Bellamy lit the match and placed it to the edge of the glass. Inhaling with the deepest of sighs, his shoulders fell slack; releasing all tension he might have unknowingly been holding onto. Blinking a few times to adjust to the smoke forming in the room, Bellamy passed it to Clarke.

She had brushed all her locks away from her face, preparing herself.

**“Show Me,”** she said meekly under a hushed tone, not wanting to feel like a fool for not knowing how it’s done. Bellamy peaked over his shoulder, looking at a slightly hunched Clarke.

**“I gotcha”** Bellamy said as he took the matches out of her hand in a simple but sweet gesture. Clarke locked her jaw, worrying her lip as she waited for Bellamy to strike a single match and place it to the glass’ edge. Cupping the flame with a wide palm, he reached over in Clarke’s direction, lighting the half burnt herb.

Using the same inhaling method Bellamy used, she took in a shallow breath. Almost choking on the release, she felt the slow but sure affects of the hash. **“That was actually kind of nice”** Clarke admitted wholeheartedly. Bellamy couldn’t help but bursting into genuine laughter, **“I would have to agree”**

**“Don’t laugh. I can’t say I did this on the Arc...”**

**“You’re not saying this is your first time, are you?”** He narrowed his eyes, teeth gleaming through that stupid grin of his.

Clarke’s face started to mimic a peach as she looked passed hooded lids like a puppy, **“maybe…”**

He huffed lightly, allowing a giggle to reverberate through him. Bellamy dropped his head like a disappointed father, “Of course the princess hasn’t partaken in such activities.” He loved to tease which always-pissed Clarke off but also sent a certain heat deep within her.

Glowering in the raven-haired boy’s direction, she couldn’t help the goofy look on her flushed face. “Don’t underestimate me, Blake,” she said in a hushed tone.

**“I’m not”** Bellamy licked his lips as he carefully followed Clarke’s light sway. She swallowed harshly, suddenly becoming desperate for water.

Clarke’s eyes narrow down once more at his sharp cupid’s bow, her need becoming apparent in the way her eyes outlined the contours of Bellamy’s face.

**“…What?”** _**There he goes licking his goddamn lips again…** _

The glazed over look in Bell’s eyes mirrored her own, his features seeming so soft that Clarke had to reach out and find out the truth for herself.

She caressed his face as if this was something she did often, without even a sliver of uncertainty. Clarke knew Bellamy was going to accept her as he always had, placing his rough broad palm atop her smaller one.

Taking her delicate wrist between his fingers, placing small butterfly kisses on the inside. He allowed himself to get carried away; traveling further with supple lips, listening to the light gasps escaping from Clarke.

Her senses had been extremely heightened after taking pulls from the bowl, but she wouldn’t dare to admit the deep-rooted heat in between clenched thighs. **“My turn”** Clarke interrupted as she leaned towards the dip of his lengthy neck, Placing the lightest of kisses in the dip, breath huffing on Bellamy’s weakest point.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, craning his neck away from Clarke, Bellamy’s jaw locked with a bewildered gaze steady on her face.

Grunting through gritted teeth, Bellamy slowly encroached on her personal space, pulling his shirt off with one swift motion.

With broad palms, he made himself familiar with the territory underneath the shirt that was once his. Bellamy tenderly pressed his fingertips into her, praying to remember the feeling when this was all over, jaw agape at how soft her curves were.

With patient hands and a patient heart, his brown eyes traced up to Clarke’s low blue ones.

Reading Bellamy like a book, Clarke nodded in confirmation. He continued his journey, pushing the thin fabric over her curls.

This slowly started to turn into another sacrifice they had made amongst themselves, not one of horror, death and pain, but of the soul.

As they encompassed one another, letting the physical yearning urge on stuttering hips. Showing off their true strength, Bellamy and Clarke began to toss and turn for dominance on the full-size bed.

Bellamy delicately held the side of her neck, forcing a deep kiss upon her, pressing his all into her, trying to assert his dominance. Clutching a palm full of curls, Clarke yanked, letting him know she wasn’t giving in without a fight.

They were fierce leaders and it showed in the way they clutched one another, letting wild hands yank what was left of their clothing.

Kissing whatever skins their lips could touch; Bellamy hung on to every **“Oh!”** escaping Clarke’s parted pout.

Her curls were loose in an estranged array, sending him in a trance. Bellamy tossed them back over, placing himself between her parted thighs.

Clarke’s being had totally enclosed around his, feeling her heat emanating, wishing they could somehow be closer. **“Clarke…”** Bell called to get her attention just for a moment. Eyes meeting once again, he sheathed himself to the hilt.

Gasping in unison, her body tensed than released around him, allowing Bellamy the opportunity to move with ease. He went painfully slow, allowing every thrust to be etched within Clarke’s inner walls.

She pulsed with desire for more, copying his rhythm. The most unrestrained sound of moaning started to play between the two of them. It felt so good, Bellamy had to chuckle had how good he felt within Clarke.

With graceful hands, she pulled him in, wanting their bodies to be flush against one another. Moaning unnaturally in the young man’s ear, Clarke became adamant on sending him over the edge first, throwing herself into the heat of pleasure.

The blue-eyed beauty locked her milky thighs to his strong hips, moving along to his every thrust.

**“Bell~”** Clarke whined, prepared to sob from the intensity. Eyebrows furrowed, and a firm palm cradling Clarke’s head, Bellamy rode out the orgasm with her, letting her know he’d be there, like he always had been.

Placing his mouth directly on the hollow of her ear, the man Clarke admired whispered three fatal words, sending her over the edge.

Allowing themselves to writhe in the evidence of their love making, they continued to press into one another till Bellamy went soft inside her.

He rolled over, grunting, **“The pain is coming back”**. Clarke cradled his head in her side and petted him to sleep.

**“Shh, rest….”** Bellamy started to drift off, “I’ll be here to lead for the both of us” Feeling the effects of the day, Clarke let the exhaustion wash over her too.

_**There may not be a tomorrow, but there is right now…** _

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than expected to write but i'm very satisfied with the outcome. I appreciate comments, likes, reviews. Thank you for reading as always, xoxo.


End file.
